Cloud, I love you
by mrgx
Summary: A remake of tifafenrir09's works A Last Chance To See Her My Angel . Enjoy!


_**Before I begin, I will like to announce that I don't own Lightning, Cloud or any other Final Fantasy characters. So please don't bug me.**_

_**And also, most of the credits should actually be given to tifafenrir09. Her beautiful works (A Last Chance To See Her, My Angel) was actually the source of inspiration for this story.**_

_**In fact, I even dare to say that some parts of the story are actually word-to-word copied from her works. I was only responsible for some add-ons and editing of the story, so please don't give me the full credit.**_

_**Please visit her fanfiction profile and check out her works.**_

_**I always love the pairing of Cloud and Lightning. So this work is a dedication to this pairing and to those FF fans who also supported this pairing.**_

_**Anyway, the timeline of this story took place after the events of Final Fantasy 13, and before Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children.**_

_**Plus, there are two version of the main story.**_

_**One is mainly focused on Cloud, while the other is more from Lightning's point of view.**_

_**Both stories also got a totally different ending from each other, but I'm not gonna spoil it now.**_

_**Just in case anyone didn't know, this is Lightning**__**'s version of the story  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my work, and please don't flame me if it's not into your taste, thanks.**_

_**Please review after reading. It will help me alot.**_

_**Thanks again.**_

* * *

"Someone's coming..." Lightning thought.

After destroying the fal'Cie Orphan and freeing herself from the fate of an l'Cie, Lightning was ready to adapt back her former life. She was accepted back into the PSICOM and continued to live a normal life. However, she still felt an emptiness in her heart, an emptiness which she longed to fill. She has been living her life as a lone-wolf for many years, but deeply inside her, she still got the longing desire to find her lifetime companion. She was taking a small off-duty break in the forest when she sense someone approaching...

"Who's there?!" Cloud demanded, the Fusion Sword ready in his hand.

"Hands Up!" Lightning ordered, her Blaze Edge in gun-mode pointing at Cloud.

"A girl." Cloud whispered, not sounding interested.

He continued "Your weak. Get out of my way."

"Hmph! Don't underestimate me." Lighting retorted with a very cold look, then open a shot at Cloud

Cloud dodged Lightning's attack. "Your annoying me..." he whispered.

Both Cloud and Lightning clashed their blades. It is not explained what happen after this.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

Lightning was having a date with Cloud at Gold Saucer.

"Lightning, do you trust me?" Cloud muttered.

"Of course." she replied.

"Then wasn't it time for you to tell me your real name?" he asked softly.

"It's...personal..." she bowed her head, trying to hide her emotions.

"You don't have to be afraid, Éclair. I'm always, and always will, be by your side." Cloud assured her.

"Huh! You know!" she was taken aback by surprise.

"I got my ways of finding that out, but I will never ever forsake you." he spoke softly to her.

With that, Lightning immediately hug Cloud. The thought of someone she loved knowing her real name now after so many years make her broke down into tears.

Cloud was stroking her beautiful pink hair with his right hand, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'm here..."

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER...

Lightning hasn't been contacting Cloud for a week. She was busy rehearsing for an up-coming performance in the Wonder Theatre. Since young, she has always wanted to be a performer. But the after the death of her parents, she discarded her birth name and accepted the sole responsibility of taking care of Serah, acting like a mother towards her. As such, she joined the PSICOM, embracing herself in the harsh trainings to keep her mind away from the insecurites she was feeling. However, knowing that she was no longer alone, Lightning muster enough courage to pursuit her childhood dream. Thus she signed up to be a part time performer at the Wonder Threate. On the same day before the real performance start, she made a call to Cloud and arranged to meet him at the Seventh Heaven.

He was resting at the bar, waiting for Lightning. Cloud stood up when she arrived.

"Come to the Wonder Theatre tonight. I'll show you something." she demanded, her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Where've you been throughout this whole week?" Cloud asked.

"You will know tonight." she smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Lightning was in her dressing room, readying herself for the first performance in her life.

"Cloud, please be here..." She softly prayed.

The director came into her room.

"You have been practicing very hard just for this night. Show the audiences your talents, and good luck at the stage." her manager crossed his fingers for her.

"Thanks." she smiled.

A moment later, she was on the stage. As the curtain rose, she glanced around the audiences, and was overjoyed to see Cloud in one of the seats.

The play began. It told the story of a woman's quest to find her missing daughter. Lightning was the leading female in the play.

She started to sing.

"If only I could hear her laugh.

If only I could see her smile.

Why did they take you, my child?

We were together for a short while..."

Throughout the play, she sang, danced and acted. She never felt so free and happy in her life before. With Cloud watching her, she was even more excited.

"I hope Cloud will love this." she thought. As the play ended, the woman and her daughter were reunited. The audience burst into applause. Lightning returned to her room. After a moment, Cloud dashed to her room.

"Well, do you like it?" she beamed.

"You were amazing!" he exclaimed.

She grinned. "Now how about I get out of this costume and we can go home?" she added.

* * *

A YEAR LATER...

"Do you, Cloud Strife, take Éclair Farron to be your wife?" the vicar asked.

"I do." Cloud replied.

"Do you, Éclair Farron, take Cloud Strife to be your husband?" the vicar asked.

"I do." Lightning nodded.

"And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the vicar announced.

Cloud hugged Lightning and kissed her. The crowd clapped their hands, with Tifa, Hope, Sazh, Dajh, Barret, Cid Highwind, Denzel and Marlene cheering for them.

Serah hugged Snow. "Snow! My sister is finally getting married! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

Snow smiled at Lightning and Cloud.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER...

"Sis!" Serah ran to Lightning.

"Serah!" Lightning smiled.

"I'm really proud of you sis! This is the biggest day in your life!" Serah embraced her sister.

Lightning smiled. She had never imagine that this day will come.

* * *

Sometime later, on the same day, Lightning was getting ready for bed. Cloud wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair. He turned her to him, and they passionately kissed. They continued kissing until they fell onto the bed. Lightning groaned as his lips brushed against her neck as his hands started to move along her waist. Cloud licked her lips and she opened her mouth to let his tongue explore inside it. Hands against his chest, Lightning felt his hands undo her dressing gown. Rolling over, she got off the bed and let the dressing gown slip off. Cloud saw the faint light of the moon outline the curves of her body through her nightdress.

Climbing on top of him, Lightning smiled. "My turn."

She untied his dressing gown, and he shook it off. Desire overcame them as Cloud rolled over pinning her arms to the bed. Pulling the quilt over them, the couple sank into a night of intense love-making.

"AHHH! Cloud! Your amazing..." Lightning moaned passionately.

"Light!" Cloud groaned, enjoying the moment.

And all through the night their groans, moans and gasps of passion were the only sounds that were heard.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER...

Both Cloud and Lightning were having their first honeymoon at Sunleth Waterscape.

They rested together under a giant tree. Lightning rested her head at her husband's shoulder.

"Cloud, do you remember how we first met?" she asked.

"Yeah. You fired a shot at me. Then you attempted to kill me." Cloud joked, his face giving a smile.

Lightning giggled at his answer.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Cloud." Lightning began.

"Hmm?" her husband blinked.

"I'm pregnant." she announced.

Cloud fell silent.

"Are you alright?" Lightning asked, sounding afraid.

He smiled. The news had just sunk in. "Of course I am!" he replied, embracing her. "I'm going to be a dad!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Lightning beamed.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world." he smiled.

* * *

NINE MONTHS LATER...

"Come on, Light! Just one more push!" Cloud exclaimed.

"I AM pushing!!" she screamed, her voice filled with pain. They then heard a shrill cry.

"It's a boy." the midwife announced. The baby boy was handed to his overjoyed parents.

"Hello, Daryl. I'm your mommy." Lightning beamed tiredly, but happily.

"And I'm your daddy." Cloud added. He kissed his exhausted wife on the cheek.

Lightning've never felt such happiness in her life. The happiness of having her own complete family to spend her life with. And the happiness of finally becoming a real mother.

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...

Lightning was looking after Daryl at home when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Serah standing before her.

"Hi sis! Just dropping by." Serah said with a big grin.

"Serah, it's been a while" Lightning replied.

Serah entered the house. She immediately carried Daryl by his arms.

"He was so cute!" Serah smiled at Lightning. "I'm aunt Serah, Daryl."

Lightning smiled at her words.

"I'm not gonna let you beat me sis! Me and Snow are going to have a baby too!" Serah joked.

"I can't really imagine that..." Lightning replied coldly, feeling disgusted. She still dislike Snow, although she got a better impression of him now.

Both of them were silent for a moment.

Serah decided to break the silence ."If only mum and dad was still alive, I'm sure they will be overjoyed to see you now..." her words was filled with sadness.

Lightning bowed her head, feeling the same insecurities flooding her once again.

* * *

At the same night, Sazh visited Lightning.

"Hey Light! Congratulation on Daryl." Sazh exclaimed.

"Thanks Sazh." she nodded.

"By the way, where's Cloud?" Sazh asked.

"He's out with Tifa and Denzel." she replied.

"Wow...a happy family. Everything seems to be sugar and rose for ya, Sis" Sazh joked on Lightning's family.

She sighed, her tone sounding abit annoyed.

"But ya know sis, having a family is not going to be easy. I got a son too ya know." Sazh continued.

"Yeeessss Sazh...I knooooowwwwww..." Lightning sighed again, dragging her words. She was getting more and more annoyed.

"And plus having a family also..." Sazh was halfway through his speech when Lightning pushed him out of the house.

"Whatcha doing?!" Sazh asked.

"Sazh, I got a family now, so I'm busy." she explained. "Maybe next time though. Good night!" Lightning grinned.

"Light, I have not fini..." Sazh said before he felt the door slammed infront of him.

"Phew..." Lightning sighed with relief. She was annoyed by Sazh's constant blabbering.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER...

Lightning was getting ready. The land was involved in a war with the Gran Pulse, and she'd been called up to arms, which meant Cloud would need to stay at home, looking after Daryl, and hoping that she'd be returning home alive.

"Why do you have to go? What about Daryl?!" Cloud demanded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Cloud, but I have no choice." Lightning sighed.

"At least let me and Daryl come with you." he replied, readying his Fusion Sword

"No! If you love me and Daryl, please don't..." she whispered and started to cry.

Lightning then embraced Cloud.

"Just...promise me that you'll be safe." he whispered.

"I promise." she nodded. She gently kissed her son, and then kissed her husband. Then she opened the door and was gone.

* * *

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER...

Lightning was back from her tour of duty. After spending almost a year on the battlefield, she was excited to see Cloud and her son again.

She entered her house, throwing aside her Blaze Edge and the white sleeveless soldier jacket she took off eariler on a table, and unzipped her brown turtleneck top into half.

"Cloud, Daryl, I'm home!" Lightning announced with a smile.

She found no one at home.

"Where would they be?" Lightning muttered.

She decided to check her voicemail, and was surprised to find one.

"Lightning, if you heard this mail, come over here quickly! This is urgent!" Snow's voice was heard through the voicemail.

"Hmph! Now what would that baffoon wanted?" she frowned.

However, she suddenly felt uneasy about Snow's words and immediately dashed out of the house.

* * *

Lightning arrived at Snow's residence.

"Snow!" Lightning shouted.

Both Snow and Serah opened the door.

"Err...hi Lightning." Snow greeted Lightning.

"Snow, you left me a voicemail." Lightning asked.

"Errm...ya. But you won't like this to a bit. So please be calm." Snow replied.

Lightning nodded and she entered the house.

"I-I will leave you guys alone for awhile." Serah said, her voice filled with sorrow.

Lightning noticed Daryl playing with some toys on the floor.

"Why is Daryl here? Where's Cloud?" Lightning demanded.

"Lightning... Cloud's dead..." Snow sighed.

Lightning felt the colour drain from her face. "T-This is just a joke, right? I-I mean, your just scaring me, correct?"

Snow bowed his head and sighed. "I'm serious, Light..."

Lightning grabbed Snow by the collar of his coat, threatening to punch him. "If this is meant to be a joke, it's not FUNNY!" she snarled.

Snow shouted back. "Read this for yourself!" He grabbed a newspaper and offered it to Lightning.

Lightning snatched the newspaper from Snow. She saw an article about a man been captured by the Gran Pulse army despite offering very strong resistance against them. He was then killed when he attempted to break out of the prison house. The man was described to have a distintive blonde spiky hairstyle. The article also stated that the last things he left behind was his motorcycle, a giant sword that has the ability to be disassembled into 6 pieces, and a photo of him with a pinked-hair woman and a child, presumably to be his wife and son.

"No...this can't be..." Lightning's eyes was getting watery.

"I'm sorry." Snow comforted her.

Lightning sat on the couch. She felt as though her heart was breaking into pieces.

* * *

At his funeral, Lightning was too emotionally weak to say a word. She didn't utter a single word during the whole funeral.

When it was time for her to give a speech, she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She ran out of the church, feeling the urge to break down.

At that instant, she saw a vision of Cloud. But the moment she blinked, he was gone.

A single tear ran down Lightning's right cheek...

* * *

Eight years had passed. Lightning was now thirty-five, and Daryl was ten. He'd grown up never knowing who his father was and Lightning had raised him alone, but had never re-married. To her, Cloud was the only man she'd truly loved. She noticed that Daryl was the spitting image of his father. While Daryl was at home, Lightning had decided to take a walk in the same forest where she first met Cloud. The wind brushed against her. She felt a shiver up her spine, as though she was being watched. The night before, she'd kept seeing Cloud in her dreams.

As she rested under a tree, she couldn't stop thinking about her husband.

"This feeling..."

She turned her head to find a man sitting beside her. "You?!" Lightning gasped. It was Cloud. "So, you are here." she smiled.

"Ya. It's been a long time, love." he greeted her.

"You've always been in my mind." she replied.

"I know. Please forgive me." he nodded.

"At least you should wait for me." Lightning sighed.

"How's he doing?" Cloud asked.

"He grows stronger every day. He misses you so much." his wife replied.

"I wish I could see him." he sighed.

"I'm sure he will love that." Lightning replied.

They started to reminisce about the past. "Remembered this place? It's the same place where we first met." she muttered.

Cloud smiled. "Not interested."

"Cloud! How could you!" she grinned.

"That was a joke." he replied with a mischievous smile.

Lightning giggled at Cloud's words. "I know you won't do that."

A Lifestream suddenly surrounded Cloud.

"This is it..." he thought.

"No! Wait!" Lightning pleaded.

"Sorry Light...I gotta go..." Cloud sighed.

Cloud faded into the Lifestream. She looked sad as she watch him vanished. "You...will always be in my heart...forever..." was Cloud's last words.

* * *

Back home, Daryl was busy doing his homework, when he heard footsteps.

"Mum!" he exclaimed.

He ran outside to greet his mother. Lightning embraced her son, and looked up at the sky.

"Cloud, I love you..." she smiled.

The End...


End file.
